


The Future

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Arwen - Freeform, F/M, Future, Halloween, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, Pining Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: Merlin and Arthur discover a crystal ball - and within it, parts of the future is revealed.





	The Future

Merlin and Arthur walk in a natural silence - well, natural for Arthur - toward Merlin's chambers. Thankfully, Gaius isn't in, meaning the boys can continue to mess around like they usually did away from everyone else. It had been a normal day in Camelot for them both; fighting off mystical creatures, and arguing what shirt went best with cloak. But what they were about to partake in was far from normal. "Shut up, Merlin. Will this even work?"

"Trust me." Merlin grins, placing an object wrapped in cloth in front of Arthur who, looked cute, Merlin thought, with his legs crossed and his hair messy from the wind on his journey here. "Right. Open it."

"Is this another one of your jokes, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he removed the cloth from the purple ball, rays of light reflecting off the ball like some sort of dark magic Arthur had always been afraid of. Merlin rolled his eyes, sitting opposite of Arthur who had backed away from the magical orb ever so slightly. "This isn't funny."

"Arthur, it works. Just...believe me. Look into the ball."

Arthur lets out a sigh, leaning forward and squinting to see if anything was really there. He waited a few seconds, before he let out a gasp. "It-Oh my god, it's working. I-it`s telling me-" Arthur grabs the ball, a scared expression before he looks blankly at Merlin. "It's telling me you're a clotpole."

Merlin frowns, grabbing his possession of Arthur before he put it back down in the middle of them. “Look, if you’re not going to take it seriously, you can just leave.” He states, and his eyes fall back down to the orb, noticing the mist inside had changed from purple to blue in a matter of seconds. Merlin picked it up, and it now felt freezing in his hands.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Arthur worries, surveying Merlin as though he’d just said something terrible.

Merlin’s speech is silenced as he is distracted by the image appearing in the glass, and Merlin is pulled into the image as if it was actually happening. 

He can see Arthur waiting outside the throne room anxiously, rubbing his hands together, constantly looking around to see if he was alone or not. The throne room was busy and full of people here to see the union of two lovers. "Are you ready, Sire?" A servant bowed his head, as he spotted Arthur pacing in the corridor dressed in his full attire. "You can go in."

Merlin could see the entire event, but apparently, they could not see him. Was this was Merlin thought it was? He asked himself this as he glanced at the rings placed on two plump royal red cushions. This was actually happening. Arthur walks to the head of the throne room, waiting at one end of the aisle as everyone stood up to welcome his lover. Merlin couldn't help but feel his heart swell with passion, and love, and-

Gwen appeared, all beautiful and smiling and _royal_ as she slowly walked into the room, a bouquet of flowers bunched in her hands and Merlin's heart dropped instantly. 

He had been stupid to believe he'd ever marry Arthur. Arthur, the King of Camelot. Arthur, the man he served. And that's all Merlin was. His servant. 

Before he knew it, Gwen's hands were in Arthur's, sharing loving gazes and meaningful phrases with filled with commitment and trust, brought together was one.

"I do," Gwen smiled, her eyes twinkling at Arthur's.

"Don't marry her." Merlin mumbled, before raising his voice to shout out. "Don't marry her!"

"I do." Arthur repeated. Merlin felt like crumbling.

"No, you don't. You don't!"

The gap between their lips closed, the audience standing to applaud and cheer, getting louder whilst the room only got smaller-

Merlin was pulled back to reality, yelping as the crystal ball was now burning hot and he threw it down onto the bed.

Arthur's arms were around Merlin's neck, his eyes full of worry. "Who shouldn't marry  _who_ , Merlin?! Merlin!"

Merlin didn't reply. He just stared at the man he could never have, who was babbling and wiping the sweat from Merlin's forehead, pulling Merlin into a hug.


End file.
